Tu eres mi unico Hogar
by EvilSwanQueen21
Summary: El matrimonio de Regina se cae a pedazo mientras ella mantiene un romance secreto con Emma swan.
1. Chapter 1

La primera vez que Emma se dio cuenta que estaba en serios problemas con la historia de amor que ella y la alcaldesa de la ciudad estaban teniendo fue la noche que Regina se presento en su viejo departamento el que compartía con su compañera de piso mary margaret, por su puesto regina se había quedado a dormir algunas veces pero desde que empezaron a tener sexo las cosas habían cambiando. Ella estaba recostada en su sofá con una cerveza viendo el canal de deporte cuando un golpe interrumpió su descanso, Emma miró por la mirilla para ver a Regina ¿lucia tan agotada? Cuando Emma abrió la puerta vio que no era tan solo Regina estaba a su lado una mini versión de cuatro años de edad

Henrry se escondía entre las piernas de su madre mientras las mujeres se miraban entre si

" Hey , Henry ese tiene que ser el piyama mas cool que he visto " emma dijo tirando de la camisa de dinosaurio del niño

"tu me lo regalaste" Henry se rio detrás de la pierna de Regina

"Si yo lo hice? " Ella le sonrió

Regina la miró durante un largo momento antes de hablar. " ¿Vas a dejarnos entrar ? " Su tono era muy serio.

" Oh, sí , claro entren, lo siento mucho"

Regina sonrió y se inclinó, por un breve momento Emma miró a henrry y entró en pánico pero se relajo cuando sintió que Regina le daba un beso en la mejilla.

" ¿Te importa si duerme en tu habitación ? " Mordiéndose el labio sintió la angustia pensando que estaba molestando a emma , ni siquiera llamo a emma para saber si estaba bien que trajera al pequeño, pero no sabía la regla de las amantes, si estaba bien en meter a su hijo en esta relación pero tampoco era una mujer de dejar a su hijo por ahí con cualquier niñera,

"no hay ningún problema Regina"

Regina asintió, tomo a su pequeño y se dirigió hacia la habitación. Emma se ocupo en la cocina mientras Regina puso a henrry en la cama. Quince minutos más tarde, Regina volvió a entrar en la cocina y con mucho gusto le quito el vaso de vino a emma, se sentaron en el sofá tan cerca que la rubia podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Regina. Estaban en silencio, este asunto era solo tener sexo, nada mas, una manera de Regina escapar de su vida horrible. Y una forma para emma de liberar un poco de tensión.

regina se inclino y rozo sus labios contra los de Emma. "Te he echado de menos" Regina murmuro mientras colocaba su vaso de vino y la cerveza de emma a un lado del sofá, la próxima vez que Regina beso a emma con las pasión empujándola hacia atrás hasta que Regina estaba encima de ella.

" Regina, tu hijo. " Emma quedo sin aliento cuando los dientes de Regina se hundieron en su cuello , no podía dejar que Regina la follara en su sofá con su hijo de cuatro años en la otra habitación.

"¿en serio? Es en henrry que estas pensando en este momento? Regina suspiro y cayo a su lado. Aparto un pelo fuera de los ojos de emma y rozo sus dedos en el lado de la cara.

"Eres tan hermosa". Regina susurrro mientras apretaba un casto beso en los labios de la otra mujer. El aliento de emma quedo atrapado en esas palabras que muy a menudo fueron pronunciadas por la morena, si alguna vez la llamo sexy hasta caliente solo una vez.

" Dime que pasó . "

La mayoría de las noches cuando Regina se presento en su puerta, ella y su marido habían tenido alguna discusión o estaba fuera de la ciudad. Ella nunca había traído a henrry fue una especia de regla no escrita para ella.

" Es que ... necesitaba verte . " Regina suspiro cuando su voz se quebró, emma sabia que era más que eso.

"habla conmigo, sabes que no voy a juzgarte. "

"solo otra pelea ya sabes" todo lo que digo le molesta y el nunca tiene nada cortes que decirme. " si no fuera por ese niño ahí yo lo dejaría y nunca mas lo volvería a ver , pero mi hijo no merece criarse en una familia sin padre, pero no se cuanto tiempo puedo seguir con esto, francamente me esta matando.

" lo que henrry no se merece es ser criado por dos personas que ni siquiera pueden sentarse en una mesa sin decir algo desagradable del otro, eso no es lo ideal, Regina, tu crees que tu hijo no se da cuenta.

" tu crees que yo no lo se , no crees que veo la mirada de mi hijo cada vez que nos peleamos? Me mira aterrorizado pero no es tan fácil terminar con un matrimonio,

" y lo fácil para ti es venir aquí y follarme . " emma fue incapaz de ocultar la amargura en su voz . Ella apartó la mirada de su amante y dijo que no debía llorar. Llorar ahora no haría las cosas mejor

" No ... no lo digas así. "

Emma suspiró. "Es lo que hacemos entonces? follar Regina . "

Las manos de Regina encontraron el camino hacia la cara de emma, mientras acariciaba la mejilla con la yema de su pulgar " Es mucho más que eso Emma. " ella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y le besó la frente de emma.

"Lo que tenemos - es mucho más que eso. "

" Y aún así te quedas con tu marido. "

"Por mi hijo ! no es solo en mi que debo preocuparme, es por henrry y no puedo olvidar que Daniel es un buen padre"

" ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo de Regina? "

" Si lo dejo , ¿y si él no quiere nada con Henrry ? " Regina pregunto mordiéndose el labio.

Emma pasó el brazo por la espalda de Regina tirando de ella en contra de su pecho. "me acabas de decir que Daniel es un buen padre . "

" Él es ... es sólo sé que él está teniendo una aventura Emma ... "

" Al igual que tu . " emma señalo

" apenas y lo mira, no entiendo el solía ser un buen padre pero si cambia y si ya no quiere ver más a su hijo?

Emma asintió " Sabes que ¿ no te voy a presionar mas para que dejes a tu marido al fin y al cabo yo soy solo tu amante"

Regiña grupo mientras tomaba las manos de emma

"tu eres mucho mas que eso. " Ella dijo besando duro a emma con tanta pasión y amor al terminar el beso emma le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

¿" y que se supone que soy ah" ¿?

" El amor de mi vida " emma miro el rostro de Regina y quiso hablar

"Déjame terminar . " Respondió Regina " Y ... " Hizo una pausa para tomar una respiración profunda.

"Y yo también te amo. "


	2. Siempre te voy a sorprender

**Gracias por los comentarios son un amors , en estos días voy a subir varias historias espero las apoyen y me dejen sus comentarios,**

**Cualquier duda, o crítica son bienvenidas, soy nueva en esto de escribir historias asi que disculpa por los posibles errores.**

* * *

El recuerdo de su primera vez juntas era tan fresco en la mente de Regina, mientras contemplaba Si podría llevarse a henrry, después de haber tendido sexo con Emma ella no quería despertar a la mujer a su lado, no quería que lidiara con las despedías.

" Ni siquiera pienses en ello Gina " Emma murmuró en la almohada

Regina se rió acercándose a Emma. " Pensar en que? "

Emma abrió un ojo y levantó las cejas a su amante. " Irte, tu eres mia esta noche. " Ella se volteó sobre su espalda y miró a Regina .

"Eso no era lo que yo estaba pensando . " Regina dijo en voz baja . " Pero pensé que que estabas dormida. "

"como si fuera tan fácil cuando tu estas a mi lado " Ella respondio " ¿En qué estabas pensando? "

" La primera vez que hicimos esto ... " . Ella sonrió mientras dio un beso en la comisura de la boca de regina.

En la primera vez que nos acostamos en la cama? " Interrogo Emma

Regina se rió cepillado un pelo fuera de los ojos de Emma . " No miss swan, en la primera vez que estuvimos juntas. "

" Oh , " Emma sonrió "Esa fue una noche muy…. Muy sorprendente. "

"Sorprendente ? " Regina gruñó cuando ella se volteó y Emma se sentó sobre la cintura de regina, sus labios casi se tocaban .

"¿Es eso todo lo que tienes para mí?" Ella susurro mientras mordió el cuello de emma ganando un gemido de la otra mujer. " Porque si no recuerdo mal te di el mejor orgasmo de toda tu vida" Ella sonrió .

Emma sonrió dulcemente hacia ella y con un movimiento rápido que ella tenía a Regina en su espalda con sus manos sobre su cabeza.

" ¿en serio ? la respiración de Regina se volvía mas pesada

"Fue increíble ... " susurró Emma y besó a Regina castamente en los labios. " Espectacular ..." ella le besó la punta de la nariz de regina . "Extraordinario ". ella dijo mientras besaba línea de la mandíbula de Regina.

" tu si sabes como tener a una mujer a tus pies con todos esos elogios bebe. " Regina bromeó.

" Sí, bueno, te lo mereces porque eres una mujer increible "

El estado de ánimo de Regina cayó ante las palabras de Emma con un suspiro, aparto la mirada de Emma mientras miraba hacia la ventana. Emma estaba equivocada, regina no era increíble o cualquier otro sinó verdad es que ella era todo lo contrario. emma al notar el cambio repentino de regina cayó a su lado.

" ¿Qué pasa? " Pregunto Emma

" ¿Alguna vez ... " Regina suspiró y miró a Emma. " ¿Alguna vez te sientes como que te estoy usando ? Quiero decir ¿eres infeliz Emma ? "

" ¿quieres que te diga la verdad? " emma susurro.

Regina le sonrió. " Como si pudieras mentirme. "

Emma se encogió de hombros . "Soy feliz cuando estoy contigo, como ahora mismo en este momento yo nunca he sido más feliz . "

" Y cuando no estás conmigo ? " Ella dijo mientras acariciaba la cara de Emma.

" Cuando no estoy contigo me siento tan culpable y tan llena de celos, y yo no soy e tipo de mujer celosa o posesiva, pero me vuelve loca no ser la persona que pueda llevarte de la mano en publico o poder despertar todos los días a tu lado " Se detuvo y tomó la mano izquierda de Regina en su propio juego con el anillo de bodas en su dedo anular . Se mordió el labio para contener las lágrimas .

" El tiene la oportunidad de llamarte SU ESPOSA. Asi que me siento triste y celosa y me dan ganas de terminar las cosas ya definitivamente pero entonces te aparecer toda sexy y hermosa y me haces tan feliz y bueno todos esos sentimientos que me atormentan valen la pena porque eres tu.

Regina atrajo hacia ella a Emma abrazándola con fuerza. "Te Amo".

Cuando Regina se despertó a la mañana siguiente, ella estiró los brazos por encima de la cama , tratando de acercarse mas a ella, solo para descubrir que la cama estaba vacia y las sabanas frias. Abrió los ojos con un gemido y casi se callo de la cama cuando vio que eran casi las once no era una persona de dormir tan tarde cuando se tiene un hijo tus horarios son muy precisos. Ella se levanto tomando una de las camisas de Emma y salió de la habitación. Oyo unas risas procedente de la cocina. Cuando entro su corazón se derritió ante la vista que tenia enfrente de ella.

Emma estaña en la cocina con el pelo recogido en un moño desordenado, llevaba un par de pantalones corto y una camisa blanca larga que era precisamente de Regina, henrry estaba sentado en el mostrador de la cocina todavía con su pijama. Estaba viendo a emma danzar alrededor de la cocina mientras ella le preparaba el desayuno con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, dios amaba a esta mujer sabia que emma no era precisamente una ama de casa, no era la mas experta en la cocina, pero el verla allí con su hijo con aquella naturalidad, sabia que emma amaba a su hijo.

Regina se apoyó contra la pared, viendo a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo interactúan entre si.

" ¡Mami! " henrry Gritó saludando con entusiasmo hacia ella.

" buenos dios mi príncipe como estas ? " Preguntado Regina besándolo en la frente.

" Emma me está haciendo panqueques, son realmente mejores que los panqueques de mi papá . "

Regina noto como la rubia frunció en ceño ante la mención de Daniel y luego se dio la vuelta hacia su hijo. "Eso es realmente genial henrry ¿por qué no vas a vestirte y cepillarse los dientes? "

"Está bien . " henrry sonrió mientras emma lo ayudó a bajarse del lo miro mientras el niño se marchaba y avanzo hacia emma apretándola contra el mosrtrador acariciando el cuerpo de emma rozando suavemente sus pechos lo que le valio un gemido de la rubia. Regina besos a emma muy fuerte con mucha pasión, cuando ella se retiro permanecieron con sus caras juntas sintiendo el aliento de la otra.

" No es que yo no disfrute esto pero a que se debe?.

" Por ser tan increíble "

Emma negó con la cabeza y salió de los brazos de Regina . "Yo - yo esperaba que él se sintiera incomodo conmigo sabes que por lo general soy tan mala con los niños gina , pero sin embargo el es tan dulce y muy inteligente para su edad , haz hecho un buen trabajo Regina.

"Realmente lo crees así ? Porque Quiero decir que sé que es un chico magnífico como me lo imaginaba pero sabes que es mi opinión y sabes que no es parcial. " Regina sonrio a emma.

" Mommy ! ¿Podemos tener un picnic en el parque hoy ? " hennry decía mientras daba saltos hacia la cocina.

" Yo no sé a lo mejor emma tiene que hacer otras cosas , ¿por qué no se lo preguntas ? " Dijo Regina mirando a Emma.

" Emma quieres ir al parque con nosotros por favor " Preguntado hennry saltando arriba y abajo. Emma no pudo evitar sonreírle.

"Por supuesto . " ella dijo mientras desordenaba el cabello del chico.

A mitad de la comida campestre de teléfono de Regina corrió con tono de llamada de Sidney . Regina suspiro y contesto el teléfono mientras veía la cara que había puesto su hijo. El sabia que ese timbre signifco que su madre tenia que ir a cumplir con sus deberes y que el tendría que ir a quedarse con su abuela cora. Era muy deprimente sabiando que estaba teniendo un maravilloso dia con su amiga emma

" dime sidney . " Contesto Regina con aquel tono muy serio. "Sí ... No, ella está conmigo se lo diré ... " Regina decía . " ¿Qué demonios es eso qué quiere decir . piensa lo que quieras sidney. " refina cerró el teléfono con mucha fuerza y miró a su hijo con una sonrisa.

" Hey amor quieres pasar el resto del dia con su abuela cora ? "

"Ni siquiera un poco. " Respondió con una furia que Emma no pudo evitar reírse este niño tenia un fuerte carácter como su madre pensé.

" Bueno, eso que dijiste esta muy mal la abuela cora te extraña demasiado y emma y yo tenemos que trabajar"

Henny entrecerró los ojos a su madre cruzó sus diminutos brazos sobre el pecho

" No."

Regina se puso de rodillas para que ella podía mirarlo a los ojos y suavemente agarró sus antebrazos emma fingió estar interesada en algo en la distancia , mientras que Regina regañó a su hijo. " No me digas que no hennry y será mejor que no me hables asi o pasaras el resto del dia en su habitación.

Hennry sacudió la cabeza los ojos muy abiertos . " Bien bien bien! " Él se apresuró a decir, sabia que su madre hablaba muy en serio.

Regina sonrio y miro a Emma que estaba tratando de no reírse.

Esta bien hennry vámonos.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina tenemos que Hablar" ruby dijo con una mirada muy seria en su rostro. Regina levanto una ceja y hizo señas para que se sentara.

"Yo sé de ti y emma . " Dijo que después de un incomodo silencio."

"No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando . " Regina dijo apartando la mirada de ella y observando fijamente su tasa de café.

"Está bien si tu lo dices Regina pero yo solo quería decirte que se lo que estás haciendo y utilizarala de esa manera no es justo para emma.

" No tienes idea de lo que pasa entre Emma y yo " regina respondió.

" Tal vez sea así ... tal vez ella es su amor verdadero , pero tu estas casada y emma no puede cambiar eso, yo no te estoy juzgando solo te estoy diciendo que le estas haciendo mas daño que bien._"

Regina gimió pasando las manos por el pelo. "Lo que pasa ruby es que me estás juzgando y no tienes ni idea lo que mi matrimonio es. Tú no sabe nada de mí. "

"Tienes razón yo no sé nada de ti , pero sé mucho acerca de Emma y yo sé que le estas haciendo mucho daño . Ella no podría decirtelo , pero este asunto entre ustedes dos la esta matando.

Ella miró a la camarera y frunció el ceño " Ella habla contigo? "

Ruby asintió y Regina la miró durante lo que pareció una eternidad antes de que ella se puso de pie y dejó la mese . Ella tomo su carro y fue directo donde estaba emma en la comisaria entre al recinto. Emma esta de pie en su escritorio recogiendo sus cosas. Cuando Regina entro emma la miro y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa

" Hola gina . " Ella dijo . " estaba por irme quieres ir a por unas bebidas esta noche? "

" No." Regina respondió de modo más preciso cuando cerró la distancia entre ellas en busca de los brazos de emma y la beso en los labios la mordió con fuerza en el labio inferior , mientras rodeaba la cintura de emma con sus brazos.

" ¿Qué fue eso ? " emma se rió sin aliento.

"Yo ..." regina fue propagando una línea de besos finalmente la miro a los ojos.

" Te libero emma . " Dijo Regina mientras se liberara de las caderas de emma y dio un paso hacia atrás

" No te entiendo . " sus cejas se unen en la confusión.

" Me refiero emma ... eres libre de estar con quien quieras . "

Poco a poco emma se dio cuenta, ella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad las lágrimas asomaban . "No puedes romper conmigo. " emma dijo Caminó hacia regina y tomó las manos de su amante.

"acabas de decirme que me amas . ahora estas rompiendo conmigo . " emma intentó encontrarse con los ojos de Regina , pero regina no la miraba .

" Mírame regina . " Esperó unos segundos mientras Regina se quedó mirando el techo. " Mírame a mí , maldita sea . " Ella chasqueó su voz llena de rabia que conmocionó a Regina suficiente para que ella cumpla los ojos de emma.

" Te quiero y por eso no podemos seguir con esto. ". Regina la besó y con eso se fue sin mirar atrás.

Regina se fue a su casa no podía trabajar no podía pensar con claridad todo su mundo esta de cabeza y si veía a emma su mundo se desmoronaría no quería hacer sufrir a la mujer que tanto ama no de esta manera tan egoísta. En el fondo ella sabia que no tenia el valor para pedirle el divorcio a Daniel ella simplemente no podía. Una parte de ella tenia la esperanza que el hombre que se había enamorado volvería a ella.

Eso no iba a suceder, sin embargo, si era sincera consigo misma. Estaba atrapa en un matrimonio sin amor y no sabia como iba a terminar, solo recordar los momentos que vivio con Daniel aquel chico humilde cuidador de caballos, aquel chico con un amor profundo hacia los animales, ese hombre había cambiado ahora solo le importaba el dinero , ella ya hacia mucho tiempo había dejado de quererlo y se encontró con la maravillosa experiencia de enamorarse de una mujer increíble aquella rubia de fuerte personalidad que había llegado a la ciudad en busca de algo nuevo sin saber que iba a convertirse en alguien amado y respetado por todos los ciudadanos.

Emma swan era una mujer increíble, tenia amigos que se preocupaban por ella y no se merecía que estuviera en esta situación tan desagradable.

Ahora mas que nunca desearía estar entre sus brazos. Dios que iba a hacer con su vida?


End file.
